


Wounded

by dustfingersangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, hurt/ comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustfingersangel/pseuds/dustfingersangel
Summary: (From my tumblr 'scribblesandimaginings') Venting exercise in the form of a hurt/comfort Crowley x OC fic - lots of injuries to OC, Crowley taking care of OC
Relationships: Crowley & OC
Kudos: 1





	Wounded

She lay on his bed, tears streaming down towards the Egyptian cotton sheets that were now soaked in her blood. She dragged in air to her lungs, a harsh rasping sound breaking the silence of the bedroom. She was almost curled in on herself, her knees bend together to one side, her shoulders and head were propped up on his thick pillows, one shoulder had fallen down between the two sets of pillows, resting on the sheets underneath. 

Every part of her seemed to bleed, every part seemed to be broken; even her legs, that were lying side by side, laid at two different, equally awkward angles - she knew that she couldn’t get up even if she wanted to. Her ribs too, on one side, the side opposite from which she was lying on, were wrong too - caved in, almost extending her waist in the ugliest, most sickening way. Her shoulder on the same side was set back too far, ripped out of it’s socket, leaving her arm limp and useless - also twisted at another angle that just looked wrong. There were cracks in her hips, her spine, her ankles. She realised a while ago that she could still move her jaw, though when she did the pain that shot through her would bring more tears to her eyes. She stared up at the ceiling, the ornate finishings around the edging where it bordered with the walls; her head was tilted all the way back, her neck exposed, exhibiting the dark bruises there - there were many other bruises too, but these were the darkest ones.

Crowley walked down the corridor back to his bedroom, almost eager to get to his bed for the night. He loosened his tie a little, unbuttoning his top button before he got to the door. Entering his own bedroom it took him a second to even realise that there was anything wrong - it wasn’t until he turned back from shutting the door that he saw her. 

“Fuck” he breathed, he rushed to her side, sitting on the edge of her bed, but quickly jumped up again when she let out a strangled sound of pain. He said her name over again, trying to get her to speak to him.

With a hugely pained effort she slowly, slowly raised her head to look at him - the bruises and blood that marked her face making Crowley cringe, but not as much as the pained, ironic smile she gave him, her teeth too smeared with blood. Seeing that she let out a weak laugh, which grew only louder until it made her choke, made her turn her face away and bury it in a pillow as she coughed up blood, intense pain striking her entire body. Her relatively uninjured arm came up to dig it’s hand’s fingers into her hair, holding it tight and firm.

Again, Crowley urged her with her name, scared to touch her in any attempt of comfort. His heart was racing in fear and anger and hurt for her. It took a little time but she began to settle and breathe again shortly and roughly as she had before he hand entered the room.

Her hand slipped back down to the sheets, smearing blood. Crowley whispered her name desperately, “What happened? What…?” he could barely speak, all he could think was is this how she dies?

She managed to turn her head back to him, letting her facade of careless ironic… non-caringness. She winced slightly as her back protested to moving at all. “It’ll be fine” she muttered.

Crowley shook his head, a look of desperation and fear across his features. He was terrified. “Who did… this?”

Again, a twisted smile appeared on her burst lips, “Lucifer” Crowley shut his eyes, a tear running over his cheek as he briefly turned away, “He wanted me to tell you… that he doesn’t want to share… and he was… there first” it was the first true emotion she had allowed in the last few days, it was bitterness, pure and simple bitterness.

When he looked back at her he studied her entire body, eyes seeking beneath the blood dampened, torn, dirty clothes to figure out her exact injuries. “I don’t care what he has to say” he growled, “He… he did this to you and I… I…” his voice faded to nothing for the briefest moment, before returning, softer, strained, but softer, “Wh… What can I do?”

“A lot… but it can wait. Let me sleep first, Darling” she smiled at him, bittersweetly.

“It can wait?” he all but growled under his breath, “You could die!”

“Or I could not”

He shook his head again, now irritated by her lack of care, and apparent lack of self preservation - the one thing he valued about himself above all his other qualities. The woman lying bloody and broken on his bed may not have been human, but that didn’t mean she could simply survive everything that was thrown her way, especially if that thing was a jealous, vindictive Lucifer. For a second, Crowley was terrified that the woman who had become his infrequent, on again off again, unreliable, undependable partner, had just given up.

The ancient, youthful faced demigod shut her eyes and sighed softly. “No” Crowley said firmly, making her slowly open her eyes again just by using the tone of his voice, “You are not going to sleep, do you hear me? You are going to stay one hundred percent awake while I reset every one of these… fucking… fuck, fuck… fuck” Crowley brought his hands to his face as his voice broke and tears started to flow freely down his face.

“Hey” she said quietly, “Crowley, Darling? …Listen to me… this will be okay… He won’t… come here… he- he…” blood caught in her throat and she choked, trailing off, trying to breathe again.

He watched her, near to begging her let him help. She saw the look on his face and shook her head, “It’s going to be fine”

“How can you say that?”

Her lips turned up slightly at the corners, “Because I know”

He grimaced, “Can I…? Could I just…?”

“Do something?” she asked, eyebrows raised slightly, “Sit me up?”

Somehow he did that, while she clenched her jaw and battled her pain, pain that was so unimaginable for anyone who had not been at the anger of Lucifer’s touch. Once she was upright, she could feel blood starting to run downwards again, even down the back of her throat. She should be dead. Looking down at herself all she could see was what would need to be ‘fixed’. First, she decided, would be her legs.

For the next several hours, she instructed Crowley on what to do next. Her eyes were tired. She looked down at Crowley, his jacket was now wrapped around her shoulders, his tie being used as a makeshift arm sling for the time being. Crowley frequently swore under his breath as he tended to her broken body, and as frequently as he did, his eyes would often fill with tears - he was a man who struggled with his emotions, and even more so around this woman especially.

Neither could tell you how much time had passed since they had came into that room. After Crowley had checked over all injuries, she had gathered enough energy to at least do herself some good; mostly repair her ribs, her back and hips.

She let out a sigh, then breathed in deeply, a smile and relief on her face. Once he made sure that she ate and drank something, Crowley picked her up delicately and carried her to the bath, helping her out of her clothes and instantly wincing at the deeply shaded bruises across her torso and thighs - skin that held no scars, that would never hold any scars, was marred and damaged. He didn’t want to flood the deep cuts in her flesh with water, or have her bathing in water that was heavily diluted with her own blood, so once a shallow pool had risen at the tap end, he angled the plug enough to let only a little water gather at a time while the tap continued to run. Blood already had began to run down to the plug.

She rested her head back against the edge of the tub, closing her eyes, “Eyes open, Love” Crowley told her again, she did so, if only barely - she watched him as he gently tried to clean away the blood and dirt, her head tilted aside, still resting on the tub. He kept her talking, even though it wasn’t much of a conversation, he was happier knowing that she was still responsive.

“Does that hurt?”

“A little”

“Alright, alright, Love.

When her body and wounds was cleaned, Crowley carried her through to his bedroom again, sitting her in his armchair and bandaging her up, the contents of the emergency first aid kit he kept underneath his bed strewn across the floor next to them, slowly beginning to run out of bandages.

Again, she just sat back, watching, now silent. She watched his every, careful movement, every soft touch, every delicate action - and slowly it started to dawn on her that Crowley might actually have a genuine care for her. He continued on, doing his utmost for her, only pausing for the briefest of moments to click his fingers and clean up the bed.

Once he had finished this part of his task, he dressed her in one of his silk shirts, then lifted her in his arms again, lying her down on the freshly cleaned, remade bed.

She watched him change and get into bed beside her. Nothing was said for some time, but she could sense the question hanging in the air, “If you want to say something you should just say it, Darling” she mused, barely feeling any of the pain that she had felt when she came running to Crowley.

Crowley sighed softly, brows furrowed, “What made him do this?”

“Lucifer?”

“Yes, Love”

She nodded slightly, “I told him he’d gone to far, I told him that I didn’t love him - basically I broke up with him, and he took it badly… and I may have told him that I love you”

“Y-you did?”

“Yes… Lucifer’s a jealous bastard by the way, totally paranoid, he thinks you forced me to do what I did… But you didn’t, obviously - it was all me”

A wide smile grew on his lips, “Obviously” he leant up on one elbow, and carefully, pressed a kiss to her forehead, “Get some sleep now, Love”


End file.
